In Turtle Matrimony
by NinjaTurtleManiac
Summary: When the big day comes for Donatello and Amethyst all shell brakes loose when Sapphire goes into labour and Leo keeps a surprise to himself.


"I'm getting married today!" yelled Amethyst.

The sound of her voice awoke her three sleeping sisters who were asleep on the floor of the living room. "Five more minutes." mumbled Topaz.

"Come on get up, get up, get up." as she was saying this to her sisters she noticed the clock on the wall. "Oh my god is that the time?" Topaz turned to the clock in her sleeping bag on the floor and her eyes shot wide open.

"We slept in two hours late." the four sisters stared at each other then rapidly shot up out of their beds and packed their beds away.

"Okay, what if we start with dresses then hair and make-up so when we put the dresses on we don't wreck it all up?" asked Amethyst.

"That's a good idea, Amy you go upstairs and put your dress on, Toto go help her put it on, Ruby you and I will put our own on."

The girls were in a rush then, the wedding was in an hour and a half and they hadn't even had breakfast yet. Topaz and Amethyst hurried to get her dress on. Just as Amethyst was about to step over the top and get into the dress, they heard a car pulling up into the driveway of the farmhouse "That's the guys." squealed Topaz.

"Bring them inside but don't let Donnie come up here." explained Amy. Topaz rushed downstairs and opened the door for the guys and pushed them inside before they had a chance to say 'Hello', "In the bedroom, in the bedroom, in the bedroom." she yelled as she pushed them into the bedroom." she yelled as she pushed them into Casey's old room.

"Hello to you too Toto." said Mikey.

"Hi honey, Happy Nine Month Anniversary." said Topaz quickly as she kissed Mikey and began to shut the door.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!" called Raph. Ruby came to the door.

"Yes."

"About that little deal that we had." flirted Raph.

"We'll discuss that after the wedding." Ruby flirted back, "Now get dressed." Ruby slammed the door.

"Am I the only one that gets the feeling that they slept in?" asked Mikey?

"You ain't the only one, now we have to get dressed before they get stressed out even more." said Raph. Over in the corner Donatello was putting on his tuxedo and taking deep breaths.

"Donnie, you okay?" asked Leo? Don turned to him still taking deep breaths.

"I'm getting married."

"Yeah you are Don, to the woman you love." said Leo.

"I'm a little nervous." Leo was trying really hard now to give his brother marital advice. But not before Mike cut in.

"That's totally natural Don, I felt the same way with Topaz." exclaimed Mike.

"How'd you get through it?"

"I saw how happy she was, in her wedding dress and coming down the aisle, it felt really good knowing that I made her that happy." jaws dropped at the surprising knowledge that the littlest brother was giving.

"Is this the same turtle that eats waffles with mustard?" asked Raph giving Mike a friendly punch in the arm.

"Hey, I may play the fool at times but I have my moments!"

"Yeah you play it really well you know that." joked Leo.

"Leave him alone you guys, thanks Mikey I feel a little better."

"No problemo bro."

Outside the bedroom, just as Topaz as about to go up the stairs to help the bride-to-be with her make-up, there were loud knocks on the door, "Topaz you go help Amy."

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice at the door.

"Mom, Dad!" yelled the girls as the three of the girls ran for the door and opened it to find David and Elizabeth dressed in formal clothes. When they walked in there was a cluster of hugs and kisses. When Elizabeth hugged Saph she had to lean over her large pregnant belly, "Oh how long now Saph?"

"Two weeks left now, I'm so nervous." she said rubbing her tummy.

"Can you believe that your little sister's getting married today?" asked David.

"It's always been her dream to get married." said Sapphire

"You know speaking of which, no offense parentals but we are two hours late and we have to get moving otherwise if the bride finds out we're all dead." explained Ruby as she pushed her father into the kitchen and Sapphire brought her mother upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairs they found Amethyst curling her hair while in her beautiful white wedding dress.

"Amethyst." whispered Elizabeth to her daughter. Amethyst turned to her mother.

"Mommy." Amethyst stood up and hugged her mother.

"Oh, Amy you look so beautiful, you're glowing." she said to her daughter. "Now I know you said that your father and I weren't allowed to get you a present but I really want you to have this." Elizabeth reached into her suitcase and pulled out a beautifully decorated wooden box covered in carved leaves and flowers. "This was your great grandmothers and it was given to every first married daughter since then." Amethyst opened the box to find a beautiful white lace veil with small cotton flowers on the head band.

"Oh, mom it's beautiful, thank you." Amethyst kissed her mother and tears came to her eyes. Behind them stood Topaz who was feeling left out since her mother said first married daughter.

"He, what about me." exclaimed Topaz holding up her hand to show her wedding ring.

"What?" asked Elizabeth sounding a little concerned?

"Mikey and I eloped."

"Oh, yeah honey if I had known I probably would have given you the veil but technically if I had known it wouldn't have been called eloping would it." comforted Elizabeth holding her daughters cheeks.

"Good point."

At that the sound of another car pulling up in the driveway made people snap back to reality, "Okay ladies we have to keep moving. Mom could you please go answer the door." snapped Sapphire just as everyone started to move Sapphire felt a small pain in her stomach. "Oh, that was a big kick." she thought to herself.

About an hour later everything was set up and ready. All of the guests had arrived and they all awaited the start of the ceremony.

Upstairs in the farmhouse the bride was being given her last good lucks from her sisters. After that they walked down to the ceremony to wait for their sister. The three sisters stood with their father at the back of the aisle.

All of a sudden The Professor started to play a tune on the piano to show that the ceremony was beginning. First down the aisle walked Topaz in a very light orange, medium length bridesmaids dress and Mikey in a black tuxedo with an orange bow tie. Ruby walked down the aisle in the same dress as Topaz except red and Raph in the same tuxedo as Mikey except he had a red tie, then came Saph in a blue version of Ruby and Topaz's dress except for her pregnant belly and Leo in a black tuxedo with a blue tie but half way down the aisle, Sapphire winced a little and rubbed her tummy. "Sapphire you okay?" whispered Leo. They continued down the aisle as Saph nodded, then lastly before the bride came down the aisle the mother and father of the bride walked down the aisle. At the end of the aisle David stood near Donatello and Elizabeth found her seat.

Everyone was silent when the Professor started to play the wedding march on the piano. The guests all stood up from their seats and turned to the back to find the Amethyst gliding down the aisle in her long white dress and she was wearing small angel wings on her shell. She was also wearing her great grandmother's veil. Everything that she wore gave her the look of an Angel which was intentional to Donatello's nickname for Amethyst; Angel.

As Amethyst reached the end of aisle, David linked arms with her and guided her to Donatello, who was now stunned by how beautiful his soon-to-be wife was. The ceremony had begun and Professor Honeycutt stepped in front of Donatello and Amethyst.

David whispered Amethyst, "Who's the robot?"

Amethyst replied, "Friend of the family."

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked Honeycutt.

"Her mother and I." said David. At that point Elizabeth blew into her tissue. David lifted Amethyst's veil and took his seat.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Donatello Hamato and Amethyst Matthews a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." said Honeycutt.

"Love has no other desire but to fulfil itself.  
But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires:  
To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night.  
To know the pain of too much tenderness.  
To be wounded by your own understanding of love;  
And to bleed willingly and joyfully.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving;  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home at eventide with gratitude;  
And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise on your lips."

Donatello stared at his nearly-wife and smiled, it was all true to him, every word. Amethyst thought the same.

"Let us proceed to the vows, Donatello, repeat after me. I Donatello take thee Amethyst..."

"I Donatello take thee Amethyst..."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife..."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife..."

"And to be the mother of my children..."

"And to be the mother of my children..."

"I will be your shoulder to cry on..."

"I will be your shoulder to cry on..."

"In times of sickness..."

"In times of sickness..."

"And in health..."

"And in health..."

"And I promise to protect you..."

"And I promise to protect you..."

"And love you..."

"And love you..."

"For all eternity."

"For all eternity."

"Amethyst repeat after me, I Amethyst..."

"I Amethyst..."

"Choose you Donatello..."

"Choose you Donatello..."

"As my husband..."

"As my husband..."

"To have and to hold..."

"To have and to hold..."

"To respect in your successes..."

"To respect in your successes..."

"And in your failures..."

"And in your failures..."

"To care for you in sickness..."

"To care for you in sickness..."

"And in health..."

"And in health..."

"To nurture you..."

"To nurture you..."

"Love you..."

"Love you..."

"And to grow with you..."

"And to grow with you..."

"For the rest of our lives."

"For the rest of our lives."

"Donatello, do you take Amethyst Elena Matthews as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" he asked?

"I do." said Donatello smiling at Amethyst while taking her hands.

"Amethyst do you take Donatello Hamato to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." at this point you could hear a nose being blown again but this time it wasn't Elizabeth it was Mikey.

"May I have the rings?" asked Honeycutt? Mikey brought the two silver rings up to them on a small pillow.

"Donatello, place this ring on Amethyst's finger as a symbol of your undying love." Donatello first showed Amethyst what was engraved onto the ring; the word Angel. Then he placed it on her finger. In the audience Sapphire felt the small pain in her stomach again but this time it was a little bigger.

She breathed in a bit and Leonardo saw this, "Saphie what's wrong?"

"Nothing the baby's kicking see?" Sapphire quickly grabbed Leo's hand and put it on her tummy to cover up the pain, "I'm fine really."

"This ring is a token of my love. I will marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." said Donatello.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of commitment and the desire of my heart." responded Amethyst.

"Amethyst, place this ring on Donatello's finger as a symbol of your everlasting love for him." said Honeycutt. Amethyst placed the silver ring on Don's finger and smiled.

"This ring is a symbol of our undying love. I will marry you with this symbol, with all that I have and all that I am." said Amethyst.

"I will wear this ring as my promise from my heart to forever be at your side." said Don casually wiping a tear from Amethyst's eye.

"Amethyst and Donatello have promised their life with each other. Now by the powers vested in me and the planet of T'hoonib, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." said Honeycutt. Donatello took his new wife in his arms and she wrapped her arms around her as they both shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

There was a loud applause that made its way through the guests which also included cheers and loud congratulations. With nothing more Donatello and Amethyst walked down the aisle towards the back of the farmhouse.

The reception was beautiful, about ten small tables and a one large table for the wedding party. On a small table in front of the bride and groom was an insanely large caramel wedding cake made by Ruby that was decorated with purple coloured icing swirls. For dinner people had salads and either chips and frankfurts or sushi.

Amethyst and Donatello greeted every one of the guests before they sat in their seats. As everyone sat Honeycutt spoke out to the crowd, "Before we eat I would like to take a moment to mention the wedding party, the bride's parents David and Elizabeth." David and Elizabeth stood up from their seats and took a bow, "The grooms parent Master Splinter." Splinter stood up and bowed, "The bridesmaids Ruby and Sapphire and the groomsmen Leonardo and Raphael. " The four of them stood up and bowed/curtsied. "...The Maid of Honour and the Best Man, Topaz and Michelangelo." Topaz and Mikey stood up and bowed, "...And finally the newly wedded couple Donatello and Amethyst." When the newlyweds stood up everybody else did aswell and cheered for the happy couple. When everyone was then seated, Mikey stood up tapping his glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as the Best Man I would like to give a toast." "First of all, the groom and my older brother, Don, it wasn't easy growing up with a smart, successful brother, let alone three." Mikey sneered at all three of his brothers. "I used to be jealous when I was little that he could run faster, jump higher and watch TV later at night, all that sort of stuff. But it's alright now, I have realised after all these years of him being the bigger better brother, he admits that I'm the Best Man." There was a wave of laughter that erupted over the guests. "Anyways, I'd like to give an awesome thanks to the bridesmaids for making Amethyst look fabulous and to the groomsmen and me for getting Donatello to the wedding sober. Ha-ha. Anyways, I remember the first time Don saw Amethyst, you could have told him that the world was in danger but he wouldn't have looked away from her. I can tell you these two are ready for this, to commit to each other like this is something that I think that they were both born to do with each other. I think I speak for most people when I say congrats to them and I hope that they have many awesome years together." "Now I'm going to hand over the Maid-Of-Honour, Topaz." said Mikey.

Michelangelo seated and Topaz stood up, "Good Evening. For those of you who don't know I my name is Topaz. Amy is my sister and my Best Friend. I would like to start off by saying Congratulations to Amy and Don. I would also like to thank you both for asking me to be part of your special day, not that I had much of a choice. It meant so much to me to watch my best friend marry the man of her dreams this afternoon. This day came so quickly and I hope you both take the time to enjoy each moment. As you both know, I have been extremely nervous to say my speech, so I am going to keep it short. I am going to break tradition a little bit and not say a speech about you but rather a speech to you both. That being said I am going to say a few words to each of you. Don, first of all, welcome to the family, you are a brave man. Thank you for being such a great friend. I know that we have only known each other for about two years but I feel as though we have become good friends. Thank you for tolerating mine and Amy's hour long wedding conversations every night. I am sure it becomes quite annoying after a while. You have made my sister so happy. When Amy first met you I knew you two were destined to be together. She had such a sparkle in her eye and her faced glowed with every word she spoke of you. So Don I ask you from the bottom of my heart- will you please take care of her and treasure each moment you have together. Amy where do I even begin? There are so many things I want to say and I know that there are not enough pages to fill. I have thought about what to say for quite some time. You are a beautiful person, a wonderful sister and I know you will make Don very happy. You have taught me to open my eyes to the world and see all the opportunities ahead. You have supported me through good times and bad. We have had many fights but yet so many more hugs. So to you my dear sister Congratulations and enjoy each day of your marriage. Be friends to each other. Share each other's hopes and fill each other's dreams. Thank you." there was a large applause over the guest for Topaz as she took her seat.

Next to give a speech was Donatello, "Today I feel like the luckiest turtle in the world as I have married my best friend, Amethyst and we have been blessed to have friends like you to join us.

I want to stress the gratitude Amethyst and I feel towards you for being here. It is the guests that create the party atmosphere and you fine people have created a festive and vibrant atmosphere.

My wife and I also want to sincerely thank you for your delightful presents which will serve as everlasting symbols of your love and support. I don't think that I can mention the words love and support without mentioning our wonderful parents in the same sentence. Both of our parents taught us that love is a gift that grows exponentially as you grow older. Wine and love seem to be the only things get better with age. We also have to thank David and Elizabeth for giving us such a lovely wedding and reception. Most importantly, you have raised the love of my life, Amethyst whom I look forward to growing old with.

Amethyst, now that I'm proud to call you my dear wife, I want you to know how much appreciate your love, affection and most of all your friendship. As I vowed earlier today, I would like to state again in front of our guests – I'll devote my life lovingly to Amethyst. You are the most precious woman in the world.

I am not sure how I can repay your parents, not only for granting me the hands of their daughter, and for making me feel so at home with them. It may have been rough and awkward at the start because I was engaged to your daughter the day you met me, I don't know if it is the same for you but I feel comfortable being in your presence now. We would also like to thank you indeed for providing the food at the reception for us, I am sure that everyone-else is thanking you for that aswell. We are most grateful for the effort and contributions that you made.

There is someone who contributed mightily behind the scenes and that is of course, my best man, Mikey. He might not look like an angel, but he's been a guardian angel to me since we were little turtle tots.

Before I take a seat myself, there's a very pleasant duty to have to perform, and that is to propose a toast to the bridesmaids. Those young ladies are a delight to the eye although it's not only their appearance that I pay tribute, but the charming way in which they have taken part in today's ceremony, with their radiantly smiling faces.

Thank you all for making our day the joyful one that it is, and in wishing you enjoyment for the rest of the festivities." Another round-of-applause came over the guests. Sapphire walked over to a table with a radio on it.

"Everyone it's time for karaoke, who wants to go first?" asked Sapphire. Everyone looked around for people to put their hand up.

"I'll do it." everyone then looked at…Donatello. Don walked up to Sapphire with the microphone and took it from her, "Amethyst, you always sing for me. And now apparently I'm gonna sing for you because you're my Angel." he said. His three brothers slapped their foreheads as they thought that their brother was going to embarrass himself at his own wedding. Donatello chose a song and turned around.

"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed

Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behaviour, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behaviour, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)

Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady."

Everyone could not believe that Donatello had a hidden talent, he could sing, really well. Donatello dropped the microphone, walked over next to Amethyst, kneeled down and kissed her.

For the next few hours people kept coming up and singing including the Turtlettes and Mikey. Everyone had had dinner and dessert and Don and Amethyst had had their first dance. The day was coming to an end as everyone was getting tired. Before everyone got really tired, it was time for the toss of the bouquet and the garter. First was the garter. Amethyst took a seat and Don sat on his knees in front of her.

"You gotta take it off with your teeth bro!" yelled Raph. Don eyed his annoying brother. Finally Donatello lifted Amethyst's dress and started to pull off his wife's garter. As he started to slide it down her leg, he teased her by walking his fingers up her leg. Amethyst hit him from the outside of her dress. When he came out, he had the purple and white garter between his teeth.

"Alright, all the bachelors huddle up." yelled Amethyst. Donatello turned his shell to all the bachelors and through the garter behind him and it was unintentionally caught by Leonardo as the wind caught it and it landed on his head. There was another round of claps for Leonardo. His eyes widened as he saw the smile on Sapphire's face.

Next came the bouquet, Amethyst called of the bachelorettes together, which wasn't many. Amethyst through the bouquet through the air on the count of three and Ruby caught it. Raph then pulled at his collar.

The last person to sing for the night was going to be Sapphire. She chose the song 'You Light Up My Life' by Debbie Boone.

"So many nights I sit by my window  
Waiting for someone to sing me his sooooooooong. Ow.  
So many dreams I kept deep inside me  
Alone in the dark but now. Ow.  
You've come. Ow. Along

You light up my. Ow.  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with ooooowwwwww..."

At that last sound of pain, Sapphire held her stomach and fell to her knees. Leonardo rushed over to her and helped her to her feet, "Leo, I think OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"I think…..the baby's coming." Sapphire responded.

"The baby?"

"YES THE BABY, oh god my waters just broke!" Sapphire yelled. At that, Leonardo picked Sapphire up under her arms and guided her to the farmhouse. The Turtles and the Turtlettes along with Elizabeth helped Sapphire to the farmhouse. Once inside Leonardo placed Sapphire on the couch with her legs hanging off the edge, "Leo it hurts." said Sapphire as she squeezed Leo's hand.

"Just breath, like we practiced Honey." said Leo. Saph started to use her Lamaze breathing as she squeezed harder on Leo's hand.

"Ow Ow Ow." said Leo.

"Sympathy pains?" asked Saph.

"HAND!" yelled Leo.

"Sorry." Saph released Leo's hand. Elizabeth was trying to help her daughter and she started demanding the others to grab things for her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Mike?

"Mike I do this about four times a day for a living, now go fetch me a whole bunch of towels." she demanded.

"What for?" he asked.

"JUST GO GET THEM." she yelled.

"Yes Sir….Uh Ma'am." Mike saluted to her then ran to grab the towels.

"Now Topaz, go into the kitchen and get a jug full of hot water."

"Yes Mom." said Topaz as she picked up her dress and ran into the kitchen.

"Now Saph I need you to lift your waist up so I can slide off your underwear." said Elizabeth.

"Okay, Leo, help me." Leo pulled Saph up as Elizabeth slide Sapphires underwear off.

"Whoa, Michelangelo, where are those towels. You must have left this too long Sapphire this baby's ready to come out?" asked Elizabeth. Leonardo and Sapphire both stopped and looked at Elizabeth

"Coming, coming." said Mikey as he brought in a whole pile of towels. Elizabeth grabbed a towel, slid it under Sapphire and pushed back the ends of her dress to reveal the emerging baby.

"Whoa!" said Mikey as his eyes widened at the sight of all the blood. Sapphire saw Mikey's reaction and then she kicked him in the face.

"Stop staring." she yelled and started to breath deep again.

"Hmm." chimed Elizabeth.

"What hmm, what's wrong with the baby?" asked an anxious mother-to-be. Amethyst and Donatello then came through the door.

"I think it might be an egg." replied Elizabeth.

"An egg, how can you tell?" asked Amethyst?

"Well either the top of the baby's head is white or it's an egg."

"I vote it's an egg." said Amethyst. Amy sat down next to her sister and took her other hand.

"Alright Sapphire do you feel like you can sit up?" asked Elizabeth?

"Why?"

"You have to start pushing."

"Oh. Okay." Sapphire sat up and took a deep breath and started to push with all her might. Doing this she squeezed hard on Leo's and Amy's hand.

"1.…2….3….4….5….6….." counted Elizabeth.

"7, 8, 9, 10." yelled Saph.

"Come on Saphie, you're doing well, you're really close, ready?" Saph took another deep breath and started to push again.

"1….2….3….4..." Sapphire stopped early.

"I can't do it Leo, I can't."

"Yes you can, come on, I'm right here next to you okay." he said. Leonardo pulled up Sapphire under the arms for more support and said, "Come on, push." As Sapphire started pushing, Mikey woke up and saw the egg moving out of Sapphire.

"Eeeewwww!" he complained and he passed out again.

"Come on Saphie, you're so close. One more." Elizabeth said. Sapphire screamed as she made one last push. "Topaz where's that water?"?

"Sorry, it takes a while to warm…eeewww." Topaz saw Sapphire's one last push. Elizabeth took the jug and poured it over the emerging egg. She then wrapped the egg in one of the towels then gave it to Sapphire.

"Oh my god." whispered Sapphire as she gently cradled the result of her long wait. "Leo, it's our egg." Sapphire looked up at the father of her egg to see him staring at the egg with wide eyes and a warm smile. "You're a Daddy, Leo." said Saph as she handed the wrapped up egg to the surprised father. The egg was rounder then a chicken's egg yet wasn't a complete sphere and about the size of an average teapot and it was a light creamy colour. Leo felt a little anxious when taking the egg from Sapphire that he'd drop the egg, so he held his as close to himself as possible.

"I'm a Dad." he whispered as he never took his eyes off of the teapot size, creamy coloured bundle in his arms. Sapphire turned to her newly-married sister.

"Sorry I made the day turn into all about me." apologized Sapphire.

"It's okay, Saph, this way Amethyst won't forget our anniversary next year." answered Donatello.

"I'll forget our anniversary?" joked Amy.

"So you admit it." joked Don.

"Very funny, anyways it's okay Saph, you made today even more special. My turn!" said Amethyst as she gestured Leo to hand her the egg. As she took the egg, she held the egg close and looked at her husband, "Oh, it's so cute Donnie."

"One thing at a time Amy." added Don.

Mikey regained consciousness but didn't open his eyes, "Is it over?"

"Yes Mikey its over." replied Sapphire. Mikey sat up and saw the egg in Amethyst's arms. "Awww." he chimed as he got up and held his own wife's waist from behind.

As the egg was passed around the people Raph had a question, "What names have you got picked out?"

"We both got to pick a name, I got the boy's name and Leo got the girl's name. If it's a boy, Noah Ray….." started Saph.

"And if it's a girl, Lily Moira." ended Leo.

"Okay." agreed Raph. Raph lost interest in the new bundle of joy in the family for a moment and pulled Ruby into the bedroom, "Now, about our deal." Raphael started to kiss Ruby's neck, Ruby giggled.

"Now?"

"Now!"

"Do you have a rubber?"

"Damn!"

"Wait didn't you and the guys give Don a secret Honeymoon gift basket."

"But what about Don?"

"What are the chances that he's gonna use it?"

"You're so smart." Raph kissed her on the cheek then ran into the Master bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with a small, red, rubber object in his hand. He walked into the room to find Ruby already on the bed. The last you see of them is when you see Raph close the door as he walks into the room.

Out in the lounge room about an hour later, Sapphire was busy cleaning the blood off of the egg. The entire time she never took her eyes off of it. Leonardo came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "Hey mommy,"

"Hey, Big Daddy." Leo picked up the egg feeling more confident holding it now.

"We're getting ready to leave Honey."

"This was where our baby was born."

"Yeah, I wonder how long 'til it hatches."

"Donnie did an ultrasound on the egg in the Hauler; the egg's shell is so thin that he thinks it might hatch within twenty-four hours."

"Wow!"Leonardo looked at Saph and smiled, "Saph I have something to ask you." they then heard someone enter from behind. They turned to find Master Splinter.

"We are leaving now my son." he explained.

"Yes Master."

"May I see it?"

Sapphire took the egg from Leo and leaned down to show Master Splinter their newborn egg, and his newborn Grand-egg.

"Congratulations to you both, I wish you and your son or daughter a life of happiness."

"Thank you Master Splinter." said both the new parents. The trio exited the lounge room to the porch.

Before people walked out Raph and Ruby quickly joined them so they wouldn't suspect what they were doing. Ruby had to quickly fix up her hair aswell as it was all fuzzy. The Turtles, Turtlettes, Master Splinter, David and Elizabeth, April, Casey…..and egg said their last Congratulations to Donatello and Amethyst before leaving the farm in the Hauler.

Donatello and Amethyst walked back inside the farm house. Donatello was a little apprehensive about the events to come, "So we've got the whole place to ourselves for a week, what do you want to….do." Don was slightly cut off by Amethyst's sudden change in emotion as she was now twiddling with the ends of Don's bandana and kissing his cheek. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know very well what I'm doing Donatello."

"B...b..but aaahhh." Donatello struggled to say what he wanted to as he started to shiver.

"You're nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"You're shaking."

"I'm just cold."

"Then we better move this into the nice warm bed shouldn't we?" whispered Amethyst in a cheeky voice.

"But…" Amethyst put her finger on his lips.

"Don it's our Honeymoon, we're allowed to." she pronounciated the last three words. It was only when she said it that it really struck Don, it was their Honeymoon, she was his wife and they were technically allowed to do it. Thinking this Donatello stared into space when he snapped back into reality; he cheekily looked at his wife, grabbed her by the arms and gave her a really passionate kiss. When it ended he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the Master Bedroom.

The next morning was silent in The Lair. They had dropped Elizabeth and David off at their hotel and everyone else went home. For the entire night Sapphire didn't eat, drink, or bathe as she didn't want to miss when the baby hatched. For the entire night Sapphire didn't want to let go of the egg, so she kept the egg in her arms all night. When she woke up in the morning she expected it to already be hatched and the baby would be in her arms, but it wasn't. Sapphire sighed as she grabbed the egg and turned over to the sleeping father. She stared happily at him; he was so cute to her when he slept, though he was cute when he was awake aswell. Leonardo felt a pair of eyes staring at him and he started to stir and he woke up. Leo saw the person connected to those eyes.

Leonardo smiled, "Morning, anything yet?"

"No."

"Don't forget, Donnie only estimated, if the egg doesn't hatch today, it doesn't mean it's not going to okay?"

"I know." Leonardo scooted over so that he could hold onto the mother of his child and the egg in between them. All of a sudden they heard a silent squeal. "What was that?"

"It sounded like it was coming from…" the two soon-to-be parents looked at the egg. It started to wobble. "You don't think?" When Saph said this the egg stopped wobbling. A sad look was smeared across Saph's face.

"Maybe, bubba's getting ready to come out. At least we know that the baby's actually in there."

"Yeah."

"Saph, go have some breakfast and have a bath."

"Okay." Sapphire started to lean in to grab the egg but Leo stopped her hand.

"No, leave the egg, we'll keep it under some warm blankets and we'll come back in every few minutes."

"But…."

"But nothing, get your shell down stairs and eat something." he ordered as he smacked her on the backside.

"Yes Sir." Sapphire giggled as she got up off of the bed and walked out of the room with her boyfriend keeping his arm on her shoulder.

From behind them, the sound of small grunts and quiet squeals came from the egg, all of a sudden. "CRACK!"

After a long and warm bath and a hot breakfast Sapphire returned to the bedroom in her dressing gown to check on the egg. As she walked into the bedroom she looked at the bed where the egg was buried with blankets. Suddenly she heard a cry and she saw the blankets moving. Too excited to yell for Leo, Sapphire hurried over to the bed and pulled back the covers to reveal a miniature sized, baby mutant turtle.

A tear of happiness came to Saph's eye as she gently picked up the little bundle of joy. Sapphire sat down as she picked the baby up and she held the baby close to her. She then started to gently rock the baby back and forth. The baby moved its arm and held onto Sapphires night gown. Saph smiled to herself as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to find Leo.

In the kitchen Leo and the other's were eating breakfast. They were chatting about what gender the baby would be.

"Dude it's totally gonna be a boy." exclaimed Raph.

"I beg to differ breath; Don said that because of the mutation it's given it more of a chance of being a girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Okay then I will bet you $20 that it's a boy."

"Deal dude, you may as well just give me the money now because it's gonna be a girl."

"Fine, fine…It's gonna be a boy." whispered Raph.

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Why don't you check it for yourselves." said Sapphire as she brought in the baby turtle wrapped in a blanket and made its face visible to everyone else. Leonardo turned to Saph, not hitting him that she had the baby in her arms that he looked away, and then he quickly turned back and stood up from his seat.

"The baby, the baby hatched?"

"Yep, I found the baby moving under all the blankets."

"Oh my god he…she, is it a boy or a girl?" asked the curious father.

Sapphire checked under the blanket and smiled, "Leo, we have a son."

"It's a boy?" yelled Leo. From behind you could see Raph laughing and Mikey giving him a $20 note.

"So I guess, it's Noah Ray Matthews?" asked Leo.

"Hamato!" quickly added Saph.

"Hamato?"

"I want him to have your name."

Leo smiled "So it's Noah Ray Hamato." A face of disappointment came to Sapphire's face. "What?"

"That's not his name; he doesn't feel like a Noah."

"Then what are we gonna call him then?"

"I don't know."

"Awesome Aunty Toto suggests that you name him after someone or something like we were?" suggested Topaz.

"It sounds like a good idea." said Saph.

"But who or what is a good name for a little boy whose parents were named after a painter and a gemstone?" asked Leo. "How about Thomas; like that inventor guy?" asked Leo. Saph shook her head. "….Pablo, like the painter Picasso?" She shook her head again.

"How about….nah." stopped Sapphire.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"What?"

"I was thinking maybe….William."

"Does he feel like a William?"

"A little bit."

"Then his name is William."

"What about his middle name? You choose it." Saph handed her new born son to his father. Unlike when William was an egg, Leo was no longer confident holding his baby incase he'd drop his only child.

"Well i've had one middle name hidden in case we had another baby in the future…"

"Another baby Leonardo?" asked Saph before he finished the sentence.

"Well you don't wanna stop at one do you?"

"No but…stop...stop….stop what's the middle name you thought of?"

"Well….it's Yoshi."

"Like Hamato Yoshi?"

"Yeah."

"William Yoshi Hamato, I love it."

"Really?"

"That's our baby's name." At that moment Master Splinter slowly walked into the kitchen, "Good morning my sons and to you girl."

"Morning Sensei." everyone said at the same time. Splinter then suddenly saw the small person in his son's arms.

"Is that?"

"Meet your grandson Master Splinter." said Leo as he leaned down to show Master Splinter the new member of the family. Leo then let Master Splinter hold him.

"I haven't done this in about nineteen years. What have you decided to call him?" asked Splinter. Sapphire and Leo smiled to each other then Leo answered for the both of them.

"His name is William Yoshi Hamato." Splinter looked at Leonardo and smiled.

"This child has carried on the name of an honorable man. Thank you." said Splinter to Leo and Saph.

Splinter peered down at the small life in his arms. William had a lighter version of Leo's already light lime skin and the shape of his eyes resembled much like Saph's. Though you couldn't see his eyes as he hadn't opened them yet, Splinter predicted that they'd be dark blue like his mother's.

All of a sudden William started to cry out loud. "Oh, someone is hungry." said Sapphire as she took her son from Splinter and carried him to the fridge. Leo smiled to his Sensei and walked over to help Sapphire make a bottle for his son. Splinter then smiled to himself, in the last two days Donatello had gotten married, Leonardo had become a father, Michelangelo just celebrated his nine month wedding anniversary with his wife and Raphael is starting to make a big commitment to the woman he loves. A thought of happiness made its way through Splinter's mind, knowing that his sons were really growing up thanks to the girls but a thought of sadness was also going through Splinter's head because simultaneously with his sons growing up, Splinter knew that after a while, his sons wouldn't need him anymore. Splinter remembered when the turtles were young and how they played with each other and do everything together. It seemed like only yesterday and now nineteen years later his sons were on the verge of enjoying the same happiness that he has enjoyed.

Over in Sapphire's and Leonardo's room, Saph and Leo were feeding their first bottle to their son. Leo started to get nervous as he was hiding a surprise from Sapphire.

"Do you want to feed him?" asked Saph.

"No, you can do it." Sapphire continued to feed little William and Leo stroked the top of his head. After a while, while William was drinking he started to move the space around his eyes, and then suddenly they opened. Sure enough they were dark blue like Sapphire's.

"Oh my god, he has such beautiful eyes and I'm the first thing he saw." William stared up at his mother then he moved his head and looked at his father. Leo smiled. This made Leo want to give Saph her surprise.

"Saphie, I was thinking, are you okay that we had a baby…..and we aren't married?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"But would you be finer if we were?"

"Leo?"

"I was going to ask you at the wedding but then William was born and I got scared." Leonardo got off of the bed and kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a small blue box. He opened it to reveal a small silver and sapphire encrusted ring.

"Oh my god." squealed Sapphire.

"Sapphire, I've never been in love before, I didn't think I ever would either. People say there is plenty of fish in the sea, but even though there aren't many mutant turtles; even if there were a million other females, you'd still be the only one for me. I wanna have more children with you, as many as we can because I know they'd have the sweetest, fairest mother. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you so. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears came to Sapphire's eyes, "Oh, Leo of course I will." Leo slipped the ring on Saph's finger then gave her a real romantic kiss.

"Goo." cooed William.

"What, is no-one paying attention to you are they Liam?" Leo playfully picked up his son, put him over his head and blew on his tummy.

"I love you Leo." said Saph.

"I love you too and you too." Leo spun around with Liam, stopped then let Liam squeeze his finger, "Oh look he's got my finger."

"He knows who you are." Saph walked over and stroked her baby's head.

"I still can't believe I'm a father." Leo looked at his son who was now staring at Leo's finger like he was about to eat it. Then he looked at his new fiancé, who he couldn't believe loved him. Leo grinned as he thought to himself, "Life couldn't get any better than this."


End file.
